1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a measurement report method in a wireless communication system, and an apparatus supporting the method.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
To optimize network performance, a network acquires a measurement result from a user equipment (UE). In this case, the network may effectively optimize the network performance by acquiring location information related to the measurement result together from the UE. Vendors may acquire the measurement result and location information by using the UE to optimize the network, and this is called a minimization of driving test (MDT).
The UE may be configured to perform various types of positioning to acquire the location information. The UE may acquire the location information by performing the positioning, and may report this to the network. When the UE performs the positioning, this may cause additional power consumption or may require to use an additional radio resource.
The reporting of the location information by the UE may be performed at a specific request or command by the network, or may be performed by an operation for network optimization. If the location information is not necessarily acquired or reported in an environment where the UE operates, it may be preferable to deactivate positioning.